


#36 - Nature

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [36]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Survival, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: nature, Dokugakuji.  No beta.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: nature, Dokugakuji. No beta.

It's not like Jien's never lived off the land before. Long ago, he'd asked old people in town about wild foods, so he could feed Gojyo and himself while Mom got over her latest crisis.

_Mom. Gojyo._ She'd never hurt him again.

The stew of squirrel and wild greens smelled done. He took the tin can off the fire with two sticks. He used to feel bad about killing cute animals for food. But that was nature for you: you had to kill if you wanted to eat.

And maybe it was Mom's nature to hate in order to live.


End file.
